


In the Dark

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Fic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fraser, have you ever kissed a guy?" Ray let the words fall into the dark like pebbles into a pool of water, and listened to the ripples. Beside him, Fraser stopped breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

"Fraser, have you ever kissed a guy?" Ray let the words fall into the dark like pebbles into a pool of water, and listened to the ripples. Beside him, Fraser stopped breathing.

They were walking through a clump of trees in the park. Fraser had come down to bond with nature, and Ray had tagged along to make sure Fraser didn't get into any trouble. And to ask him some hard questions.

Out in the open, there were streetlights, but here it was dark. Ray concentrated on not tripping over any exposed roots or dead bodies (this was still Chicago, after all), and waited for Fraser to answer him.

Fraser didn't say anything.

Ray peered through the dark at him, catching a glimpse of pale skin. "Well?"

Fraser cleared his throat. "Yes. That is, I've— yes. You know, Ray, I've been thinking of acquiring a turtle, to keep Diefenbaker company. What do you—?"

Ray stopped and stared into the dark. "Yes, you have kissed a guy?" Even though he'd kind of been expecting it, it was shocking to hear Fraser admit it out loud.

Fraser stopped talking about turtles. "Yeah." He must've stopped walking, too. It sounded like he was standing right in front of Ray.

Ray shifted his weight, and stuck his chin out. "So, uh, what was it like?"

"It, ah— it, well, it—" Fraser took a deep breath. "It defies description, Ray."

Jesus, Ray could feel the heat of Fraser's blush from here. He smiled. "It does, huh? So— okay, so show me."

There was a coughing sound, like Fraser had choked on something. "Ray, are you—?"

Ray took a small step forward, his hands held out in front of him, and took hold of Fraser's— what was it? His arm? "Yeah, Frase. I am. I just wasn't sure if you were. What do you think?"

"I—" Fraser's hot hands closed on Ray's shoulders and drew him near, and his mouth closed on Ray's, stealing his breath. Too soon, he pulled away, and pressed his lips against Ray's ear. "I think 'yes."

And Ray shuddered with desire, and hooked his arm around Fraser's neck, and kissed him again.


End file.
